


Chamelion AU

by LadyViolet16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Identity Reveal, Original Akuma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyViolet16/pseuds/LadyViolet16
Summary: What would had happen if Lila as the akuma villain Chamelion had listened to Hawk Moth for once and taken Chat Noir's ring?





	1. Reactions

Hawk Moth was ecstatic. He still couldn't believe his eyes. Yes, his akuma was defeated...again, but this time it counted as a victory. This time Chameleon had been able to take Chat’s ring off his hand, revealing his secret identity.

\- How could I've been so blind?- he asked himself releasing his transformation.- It was my son all this time, he is Chat Noir.

-You had your suspicions, Master. - Nooroo replied.- Now that you know for sure, what are you going to do?

 

Marinette run in to her room. She wanted Tikki’s advice at once.

-What should I do? What could I have done? Oh, this is a disaster! Totally a disaster!!!

She haven’t realized anything wrong until she had turned the akuma villain Chameleon in to an oyster. When she cracked it open, inside she found the pearl where the akuma was… and Chat Noir’s ring. She barely had hold herself together to purify the akuma and deal with the victim (“Lila again. How many times would that girl be akumatized for her lies?”). The rest of the school day had been a nightmare.

-You need to calm down, Marinette. -Tikki said. -Just return the ring.

\- But...but. He’ll expect me to know his identity, and maybe he’ll want me to reveal mine in return. But now is the worst time ever, I mean, Hawk Moth probably knows who he is and if Chat knows then probably he will reveal my identity. Not that I mistrust my kitty, but accidents happen…

\- Marinette!! -Tikki interrupted – Breathe!! I don’t know if he thinks you know who he is or not. But you must return this ring to him.

-But how? Oh! I know! I'll take it to Master Fu.

\- Or you could just ask Plagg to do it.

\- Right!

Marinette took the box her own miraculous had once been and placed the cat ring inside. When she opened it, the black kwami appeared shouting:

\- No matter what you are offering, I won’t do it!

\- Plagg!!!- Tikki said

\- Oh! I’m sorry! - the little black cat replied - I was under the impression I was going to wake up at Hawk Moth’s lair.

\- Sorry about that!- Marinette bowed down her head- I was supposed to have your back, not allow that to happen, but I failed.

\- No big deal!- Plagg said with a shrug- You defeated the akuma and took the miraculous back. That’s all that matters!

\- But now… - She was almost in tears

\- The bad guy knows who my owner is. Don’t worry! I’m confident enough he can handle it. Like I said, no big deal. - Marinette smiled sadly- And now...Could you get me some cheese before I go? I prefer Camembert, please.

 

It took all of Adrien’s training not to show how worried he was. Not even his habitual photographer’s jokes about mama’s spaghetti could warm up his strained smile. Finally he was allowed to go home.

“What a disaster!”- he thought - “Now Hawk Moth knows who I am, and don’t even have my miraculous anymore to defend myself. Where are you, Plagg?”

He remembered the shock when he woke as his civilian self and realized his ring was no more. And when the woman with her child called him by his hero name, promising never to reveal his true identity… that was even more shocking. He had run towards the place the akuma and his Lady were fighting, and got there in time to see her purifying the black butterfly. At least his ring wasn’t in Hawk Moth possession, that much he new. But he didn’t know where was it or who had it.

Adrien had just entered his room when he spotted a familiar black kwami sleeping on his bed.

-Plagg, is that you?

\- Who else could it be!

\- Plagg!!! I’m so happy to see you!

\- Yes, kid. I know you missed me. But that doesn’t give you the right to squash me!!

Adrien haven’t even realized he was hugging his kwami until then. He released the embrace with a shy smile.

\- Where have you been? I was so worried!

\- I know, kid. This one was a close call. Here is the ring, by the way.

Adrien put on his miraculous and silently looked at it for a moment.

-Things are going to be different now, aren’t they? I mean, Hawk Moth knows who I am. That makes my family and friends direct targets. And My Lady…

-She doesn’t know who you are. She wasn’t around…

-What!

\- She run away, tried to lure the akuma away from you. But still the villain took your ring before going after her. At least is what she told me.

\- You were with her?...at her house?...Was she worried?

\- Of course she was worried- Plagg interrupted – She is your partner! And if you think you can trick me to tell you something about her secret identity, just forget it, kid!!!

 

Gabriel Agreste stood in front of his wife’s portrait, looking inside it the answers that failed to reach him. Natalie announced her presence with a soft cough.

\- Now that you know for sure that your son is Chat Noir, what are you going to do, sir?

\- I don’t know, Natalie. It’s like I don’t know my son anymore.

-Well, you two have grown apart since…

-Since my wife isn’t here. -Gabriel turned to face her -You don’t have to remind me of my failures, Natalie. Being bad at parenting is just one of them.

An awkward silence fell until she asked again.

-So...What are you going to do?

\- Nothing, until I figure out a plan. I want him to know why I’m doing this, why is all worth it. But I’m afraid he won’t understand. And I’ll lose him forever.

-There is another thing to consider. There are rumors about their relationship, that Ladybug and Chat Noir are more than just partners. If you put Adrien in a situation he thinks he has to betray her, the girl he loves, he will never forgive you.

Gabriel faced the painting again. Natalie headed for the door. She froze when she heard his voice

\- Is it weird?… When I saw who he was, that my son, Adrien, was Chat Noir, I felt so proud. Is it weird? Given the circumstances, I mean.

She sighed before answering.

-No, it’s not.


	2. Consecuences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Hawk Moth knows Chat Noir's identity, what will they do?

-So… you can’t hangout with me today either?

-Sorry, Nino – Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. - I have a Chinese test coming I have to study for.

\- But your Chinese is excellent! - Nino protested – Dude, you need to chill out. You have been busy all week.

\- I already said sorry!

\- One day you’ll have to tell your father to stop cramming your day with so many stuff to do.

\- Because it worked sooo well last time – Adrien chuckled remembering his friend trying to convince his father of having a birthday party for him.

-Hey! It was not my fault I ended up akumatized for it. - Nino elbowed him- You know, if I didn’t know you better I would say you’re trying to avoid me.

-Is not it! Trust me! I'm just busy.

Behind them, Marinette saw the blond walking to the limo waiting for him. She had heard Adrien’s excuses all week, and all had sounded false and weak to her ears. Why he was lying to his best friend, she didn’t know. But it worried her.

 

Patrol was almost over. Ladybug and Chat Noir had run over Paris’ rooftops chasing each other, teasing and joking as usual. Suddenly Chat went silent. He crouched at the edge of a rooftop looking down at the city, the tip of his tail swinging side to side, revealing the storm inside.

\- What’s wrong, Kitty?- Ladybug asked, sitting beside him.

He sighed and sat before answering.

-It’s been over a week now.

\- I know.- She said- Maybe...maybe he saw you but didn’t recognized you...Or maybe he wasn’t looking at all.

Chat Noir looked to a nearby billboard advertising his perfume, Adrien’s face stretched all over it. He shocked his head.

-If he saw me, he recognized me. And I’m pawsitive he was looking.

Ladybug’s curiosity stirred. She gazed at him

\- Are you famous? I mean, in your civilian live. It’s the only way I can think of to explain why any stranger may recognize you with just one look.

Chat smiled, a sad smile that made Ladybug’s heart skip a beat.

\- Kind of...-he admitted – It’s running late. Let’s call it for tonight.

\- Yeah- she said, both getting on their feet.

-Chat?

-Yes?

-You know you can count on me!

Chat dedicated her a wide smile, warmer this time.

-Always, My Lady!

 

 

KID! WAKE UP! NOW!

Plagg’s screams wake Adrien. He rolled to the side of his bed, landing on his hands and knees, barely avoiding a glittering ball that broke into a cloud of dust. The akumatized woman let out an angry growl.

-You shouldn’t have wake up! -she said – Now you are going to look awful at your photo shoot tomorrow!

-Natalie?!!

-It’s Midnight Somnia actually. And I want that ring!!!

-Never!!! -Adrien shouted avoiding another ball and calling up his transformation.

He jumped and rolled around, making her miss every shot. At the first opportunity he saw, he got to the window and out to the night. She watched him go. A bright butterfly mark showed over her face.

-There goes plan A. - she said.

-Let’s go for plan B, then. - Hawk Moth replied- Recruit an army, they will look for him. And if that doesn’t work, go for his friend, Nino.

\- And Ladybug?

-You know what to do.

 

 

Marinette was finishing her last project: a dress she planned to wear at her parent’s anniversary celebration. As usual, she had lost track of time while working and now she was exhausted. A noise woke Tikki.

-That sounded like screams! - she said, flying to the window.

\- An akuma this late?- Marinette suppressed a yawn.

\- We should check it out!

Marinette nodded and called out the transformation. She frowned at Chat’s message, a heavy sensation in her gut. Worried she stormed out to meet her kitty.

 

-Run!!! -Chat yelled when he saw her.

Behind him there were a growing amount of dreamy faced people, apparently normal except for the fact that they were following the black cat hero at nearly his own speed, jumping between buildings and running like they had powers on their own. At this sight, Ladybug obeyed her partner.

\- Where is the akuma?- she asked as soon they could catch their breath

\- I don’t know

-You were looking for me? - Midnight Somnia floated down in front of them, a boy’s figure between her arms.

\- Nino!!! -Chat gasped.

\- You want to play the superhero? Come save your friend! - she teased.

A yo-yo passed near her face, making her release the sleeping boy in surprise. Chat rushed to grab him before he hit the ground. His friend looked unharmed and sound asleep. Suddenly Nino opened his eyes and grabbed Chat’s hand, trying to take away his ring.

\- He’s been controlled! - Ladybug shouted, yo-yo swinging toward her partner, taking him out of his friend’s reach.

\- You better hand over those miraculouses – They heard the akuma’s voice above them – You are surrounded, and my patience is growing thin.

Both heroes took defensive positions. There were akuma minions everywhere. Some of them were near, prepared to throw themselves into the upcoming battle. Some were covering the streets below. The rest were waiting on nearby rooftops, ready to cut any attempt of escaping that way.

\- Any ideas, My Lady?

-I think it’s time for Lucky Charm.

Said and done, the summoned object fall on Ladybug’s hands.

\- An alarm clock?

Chat never heard the answer. With a scream the minions attacked. He found himself cornered, outnumbered, struggling to keep them away from him. He was a good fighter, but this was too much. Ladybug wasn’t having it ease either. Separated from her partner, her yo-yo hadn’t have a moment to rest while looking for the other items she needed for her Lucky Charm to work. She noticed Officer Raincomprix’s megaphone and went for it. But doing so gave them a chance to grab her ankle and make her fall. Two more people sat on her back, pinning her to the ground. “This better work” she thought as she set off the alarm, feeling a pair of hands looking for her earrings. The hands stopped and the weight over her lifted as the people affected by the akuma realized what they were doing.

-That was a close call! - Chat Noir sighed.

\- They were just sleepwalking and needed to wake up- Ladybug explained.

-NO!!! THIS ISN’T OVER!!! - Midnight Somnia screamed.

She threw more of her balls to the heroes. They scattered, protecting the civilians still there. Ladybug grabbed the Lucky Charm and the megaphone.

\- Let’s give these another try- she said to herself.

Directing the sound directly toward the akuma, she set off the alarm again. The villain recoiled when the sound hit her, tried to cover her ears with her hands. Then Chat spotted the akumatized object and broke it. With the ease of well practiced movements, Ladybug purified the dark butterfly.

 

 

Ladybug was really nervous. Chat Noir had said they had to talk and she was sure he wanted to reveal his not-so-secret-anymore identity. And she had her suspicions about who he was.

She rushed to their meeting point. He was already there, greeting her with his usual puns. Then he lead her to a back alley guarded from anyone’s eyes.

-I want to tell you who I am – He said.

\- I already know. -Ladybug replied – You’re Adrien. Right?

\- You knew?!!

\- You give me enough clues.- she tried to tranquilize him. - Kind of famous, friends of Nino… and this morning you doze in most of the classes.

\- You know me!!! And you are in my class!!!

\- I guess I said to much.

\- My Lady! You never cease to surpurrise me!

\- But I’m not going to reveal myself!- she pointed out, waiving a finger to his face.

\- I know, My Lady! That would be foolish with Hawk Moth after my tail. - His ears went flat on his head.- I’m already putting so many people in danger…

\- That’s not your fault, Kitty. - She put her hand on his shoulder. -And you shouldn’t push them away. I know they are a very important part of your live as Adrien.

\- Yeah...- He admitted – But I hate the idea of them getting hurt because of me.

Ladybug sighed.

-Do you have a place to stay tonight? - She asked taking her yo-yo, ready to leave.

\- What are you…? Right! Akuma in my room! I didn’t… I didn’t thought about it – he facepalmed himself- What am I going to do? I can’t just tell my friends to stay with them! That would be too dangerous!

\- Maybe once in a blue moon won’t be. As long it’s not predictable. And for tonight, I have an idea!

Minutes later they stood in front of a large elegant building.

\- Are you sure about this, My Lady? - Chat Noir asked – This is the Mayor’s Hotel.

Ladybug took his hand and dragged him inside. Mayor Bourgeois was already greeting them.

\- Oh! The heroes of Paris! What can I do for you?

\- Can we talk privately? - Ladybug asked

\- My office is right here! Come inside, please! - He offered.

Once they came inside the Mayor asked again.

-So… What can I do for you?

\- We… We need a room – Ladybug said.

-Oh! I see! I’m honored but… this isn’t that kind of hotel.

Both heroes blushed deeply.

-Is not that!!! - Chat snapped – Is just… - he scratched the back of his neck, ears flat on his head – I just need a place to spend the night.

\- May I ask why?

\- Hawk Moth kind of… knows his identity?

Ladybug tried to ease the blow. André Bourgeois opened his eyes in surprise.

\- He knows who you are?!! - He shouted, his gaze locked in Chat’s eyes. The black cat hero just nodded.

\- That’s awful!!! That’s…!!! - The Mayor gulped in realization – You need a place to stay because your home isn’t save anymore, right?

\- Right! I had an akuma by my bed last night and that’s an experience I don’t want to repeat. - Chat explained sheepishly – I won’t be staying every night. Not the hole night either. I still have to give the impression I sleep at home so my family won’t worry.

\- They don’t know. - It wasn’t a question.

\- Please, sir. - Ladybug asked – Just a room he can access from outside. No one will see him enter, no one will see him leaving. That way your guests will be safe, as long you keep the secret, of course.

André Bourgeois still had doubts, but decided to help.

\- As long my guests aren’t threaten by any stray akuma looking for you… I guess you can stay – He said – After all, it’s an honor Chat Noir has chosen my humble hotel as his hiding spot. Is there anything specific you need? Beside the privacy, I guess.

Chat grinned.

\- Camembert! Lots of it!


End file.
